


flames.

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DSMP, Death, Dream Smp, Fire, M/M, Minecraft, Platonic Skephalo - Freeform, Regret, Singing, Skephalo, War, You Are My Sunshine, im gonna cry, kinda short, platonic, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: bad longed for war and chaos, but he regrets it, after the consequences come from his actions.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	flames.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ao3 fic dont be mean uh fic inspired by a tweet by @ hongo_con_patas on twitter go follow him ok have fun.

bad turns to look at the chaos he’s created. fire tore at the trees and buildings. the sight of people running in fear gave him a feeling of satisfaction.

in the midst of the flames, he sees a familiar, sad face. tears painted his tan cheeks as he struggled to stand up and run. many people ran past him, attempting to get to safety.  
he finally realizes who this boy is. he runs over to him, stepping on leftover arrows and scorched grass. 

the boy was lying on his side, clutching his knee to his chest. he held him in his arms, hoping for some miracle to happen, he just wanted him to get out safely.

“ bad,, ” the boy said, hoarsely. bad knew the boy wouldn’t survive, but he just held him, tight in his arms, all he wanted was to make him feel safe during his last moments.

“bad can we sing a song, like we used to, back before all of this”

bad couldn’t cry, or scream, or snap, or just do anything. he just felt empty. there was no more anger, no more sadness, no more satisfaction, just anger. “ you are my sunshine, ”

“ my only sunshine. “ the fire crackled, quietly.

“ you make me happy, when skies are gray “

“ you’ll never know dear, how much i love you. ”  
his voice began fading, as his eyes slipped shut.

“ please don’t take my sunshine away,, “ bad finished the song, holding the frail boy close to him, until realizing that he could no longer feel him breathing.

“ skeppy..?” bad whispered, hoping he was still there, but he wasn’t. the body of his best friend lay in his arms.

bad closes his eyes, all he wants is for the fire to engulf him, feeling selfish and hopeless, but he knows he’s immune to the flames, he knows that he will just have to live with his actions.

he remembers all of the good times with skeppy. picking flowers, building houses, just talking late at night. he wants to go back. he wishes he never craved chaos and war. he wishes that he could save him. tears rolled down his cheeks. the satisfaction is gone. the thrill of it all is gone. there’s nothing left, just a void where a piece of his heart used to be.


End file.
